return of Kakarot
by phantomwind12
Summary: this is a story from the beginning of dbz, what if Goku got amnesia and Raditz told him about his saiyan life instead of earth life.
1. Raditz strike

this is just a fanfic, I do not own dbz, Akira Toriyama does.

narrator: everybody knows the story of Goku and his adventures as a kid and adults, but this rewinds to the beggining of dragon ball z, what if Goku had decided to go with Raditz in the beggining?

Goku was sitting on the flying nimbus with his son Gohan in his lap, as usual Goku was smiling that what seemed to make most feel at was laughing as his father made the flying nimbus do whirls and where both on there way to master Roshi's house which was on a small island which Gou use to train on as a kid.

Bulma walked into Roshi's house with a look of joy on her face"hey guys" Bulma said while walking into living and Krillin turned to see Bulma"hey Bulma!" Krillin had said with a big smile on his had stood up from watching his exercise program that he likes so much."oh, hi Bulma, you still look as beuatiful as ever" Roshi stated with a tiny bit of blush on his laughed"you haven't changed at all old man".Roshi laughed as he scratched his head"oh stop it, you're going to spoil this old man".Krilling looked over to the door"hey Bulma, where is Yamcha?" Bulma frowned as if she had been insulted"Yamcha, who is that, never heard of him" she said angrily and folden her arms across her chest.

Krillin had guessed if she and Yamcha got into a fight and he scratched his head nervously"so, where is Goku?" asked tapped her chinher said he was going to be here soon, I wonder how he has been" Bulma wondered.

Mean while...

A space ship had landed on a ranch some where in the west.A farmer saw a huge explosion on his ranch in the distance with a big looekd greatly frightened and was sweating farmer stood shaking like crazy and gulped"I gggues I need to go check it out" he said and got in his truck, driving towards the explosions had stepped on the break of the car once he reached the stepped out of the car with a double barell shot gun, still looking farmer walked over to the chasm created by the space pod which he thought was a farmer stood by his car shaking with fear"w...what the hell is this?" he said as he grunted with fear.

The door of the space pod slowly opened along with smoke blowing from slowly arose from the space pod, looking around the chasm created by his smirked as he hovered from the chasm and landed down on the grass of the farm Raditz saw was shaking with fear and he could easily tell the human was tapped the button on his scouter and it read the power level,it was a puny level of farmed aimed the shot gun and gulped"you're on my ppproperty".Raditz was thinking of why kakarot still hadn't destroyed the life on the planet.

Raditz looked back to the farmer as he was about to shoot at farmer had shot a bullet at Raditz but Raditz easily caught the examined the bullet then flicked it back at the farmer, blowing the farmed into his saw a power level that seemed like Kakarots(Goku's)."prepare Kakarot!" raditz yelled as he flew off towards the power level.

Piccolo stood in the baron wasteland, grunting in anger as he thought about his last battle with Goku and how he looked off in the distance when he felt a massive power level, it was was surprised and shocked by this power, it was to powerful to be Goku' was wondering if this would be trouble for him.

raditz got closer and closer to the power he was tracking until he landed near the man who had that man was not Kakarot and he was green"hello, I am looking for a man named kakarot, I thought he was you but I was the looks of you're power level i can tell you are not from this world".Picollo looked wide eyed"I don't know who this Kakarot is, now get lost i'm not looking for a fight".

Raditz smirked"but I am" Raditz said with a cocky look on his looked nervous as he then heald his hand out and shot an energy wave at smoke blocked most of Picollo's vision but he had thought he had laughed as the smoke cleared up, Picollo was now worried with fear in his eyes.

"that was pathetic green man, now let me show you a little trick I call double sunday" he said laughing as he heald his hands at his side as to yellow energy balls formed in his hands and he combined them into beig blast"double sunday!" he yelled as he shot it at heard Picollo yell as he was obliterated into laughed as he clenched his fist"pathetic fool!" he said rising into the he got another power reading on his scouter, even higher then the man he just killed"that must be Kakarot" he smirked and flew towards the power level.

Thats the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Kakarot returns

Goku and Gohan had landed on Roshi's island, all of them where outside waiting for smield as he put Gohan down"hey guys!" Goku said in a excited of them smiled"Goku!" they all said simutaneously, Krillin walked over to Goku"hy goku, who's the squirt?, you babysitting?".Goku scratched his head"nope, he's my son" Goku said scratching his head while laughing nervously.

All of them gawked, with a shocked expression on their faces"what?" all of them said simutaneously hid behind Goku's leg as Bulma approched"hey little guy, what is you're name?".Gohan looked up to Bulma"I'm Gohan" he said a bit nervous, Bulma smiled"what do you want to be when you grow up?".Ghan smiled"an orthepidest" Gohan said and stepped from Gokus leg.

Goku felt a powerful energy approaching and grunted, looking out in the had a look of terror on his face as he put Gohan behind his leg, and Gohan latched on quickly."bulma!, get Gohan!" Goku commanded as he looked nodded and picked Gohan up quickly, but Gohan kept struggling to break free from her grip.

Raditz landed on the island infront of Goku, with a cocky smirk on his face"it's been a long time, Kakarot" Raditz said while goku growled"who are you" Goku yelled at laughed"you mean you don't remember me?, I am you're big brother kakarot" Raditz stated. Everyone gasped with surprise"now that i think about it, he does look like you Goku!".Goku grunted"you're not any brother of mine, what do you want?" Goku said in an intimadating frowned"I am dissapointed in you kakarot, this planet should be a barron wasteland by are a saiyan, I expected better from you brother".Goku blinked"what is a saiyan?, and my name is Goku".Raditz shrugged"the saiyans are a warrior race that lived on the planet vegeta,we warrior races are like space pirates, we concer planets then sell them".

Goku growled"thats not very nice!" he said getting in a fighting stance"long ago the planet vegeta was destroyed and only 4 saiyans survived, me, you, and 2 other saiyans".Goku had a shocked look on his face as he looked at his was terrified"daddy!" he yelled as tears fell down his face."Kakarot, you where sent to this planet as a baby and you where suppose to destroy all life forms on this planet, and you have failed".Goku growled"I don't remember having to destroy this planet!, and I never would anyways!".Raditz eyes widened"Kakarot, when you where a baby did to suffer a blow to the head?".Goku blinked"what?" raditz growled"when you where an infant did you suffer any kind of damage to you're head!".Goku thought back"yeah, once when i was a little boy I feel down a waterfall and hit my head".Raditz looked irritated now"listen, I came to this planet to recruit you for are saiyan group, we could use you".

Goku clenched his fist"thanks, but no thaniks.I got all I need here on earth" Raditz grunted, Kakarot was all he had left for a got a risky idea but if he hit Kakarot hard enough in the head he would rememeber his objective and rejoin blinding speed Raditz appeared beside goku and slammed his elbow into Goku's head, knocking him out of the others looked scared as most of them where now shaking with turned to the rest of them, smirking saw all of them but his focus was his little walked over to them and quickly took the child from Bulma's grip"hello there nephew" Gohan looekd scared and started to Roshi and Krillin prepared to attack him but with the wave of a hand they where both sent flying away as if they where rag dolls hit by a looekd to Kakarot"Kakarot, when you awake hopefully you will remember you're saiyan identity."

GOhan still cried"why did you do that to my daddy!, what did he do to you!".Raditz shrugged "relax nephew, I only knocked him unconscious, he should wake up any minute now, once he remembers he and you will join are saiyan group, pluss you have saiyan blood in you're where born to be a warrior" Raditz said and sta down, ignoring Bulma as she was not a hid behind the house shaking with fear.

Goku started to wake up with a loud groan"he is awaking" Raditz said standing beside his little stood up looking around"where am I?" Raditz looked to Kakarot"you are on planet earth Kakarot".Goku looked at Raditz's face"b...brother?" Goku said with smirked"yes, it is me Kakarot, I see you have come to you're then looked to his son"oh, hey Gohan" Goku said scratching his head, he stood up looking around"now, what is you're name".Goku looekd back to Raditz"my name is Kakarot, you're little chuckled"finally kakarot, but first is first ,we need to work on you're strength, you need a lot more training.

Kakarot nodded"listen, I will go with you but only if my son can come" Kakarot smirked"of couse, he is a saiyan afetr all and I can see a lot of potential within both of you."Kakarot smiled"it's a deal then" Kakarot looked around"what do we do right now?".Raditz tapped his chin"first, i need to call for an extra space ship for you and you're son, but it will take one year to get here, so in this time i will train both of you guys, you need lots to be proven worthy of are group, I only say this because you two are family, I saw you when you where just a baby".Raditz stood by the shore"for now, lets go".Kakarot scratched his head'but, i don't know how to fly"Raditz sighed"this is going to be a hard training session. 


End file.
